Difficulty has been encountered in checking the concentricity and straightness along all of the various portions of shank-type tools and other similar workpieces which are generally cylindrical along at least a portion thereof. The reference to generally cylindrical workpieces is meant to include tools and other workpieces of the type having a shank or some other portion which is strictly cylindrical or tapered to some extent.
As to shank-type tools, particularly tools having tapered shanks, there is a need to check the concentricity and straightness of all portions of the tool without mounting the tool in a chuck or some other centering and gripping device which may itself introduce errors into the gaging operation.
Moreover, there is a need to provide a centerless gaging apparatus which can be used effectively with a wide variety of tools and workpieces having wide ranges of length and diameter.